Sadie is a Smart Mouth
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: Sadie is a smart mouth. In these little one-shots or drabbles she'll show off her smart mouthy-ness. Watch Drew and her cronies get told and watch Anubis be baffled. See Carter at a loss for words and a fuming Zia Rashid. (STORY WAAAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!)
1. All the Same

**I decided to write these little one shots called Sadie is a Smart Mouth she is isn't she? I would of called it Sadie is a Smart Ass but I didn't want a PG-13 title... so yeah!**

**You guys know I don't own TKC right? Let's get to the story.**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I was walking across the campus when I ran into Drew.

"Watch where you're going freak!" Drew hissed and her little cronies laughed.

"Wow I bet it took you all day to think up that one, huh?" I spat at her. She glared.

"You think you're so special. Well you are too different! I meant there is okay different like, um, like having a pink highlight, that is good different you're bad different." One of her cronies remarked. She smacked her gum and got little nods from her stupid friends.

"Well you laugh because I'm different, I'll laugh because your all the same. I am pretty sure you were born original but you'll all die the same. It was your choice not mine." I then sauntered away leaving the stupid girls standing there. Gaping.

**Some will be longer than others. Mostly just little drabbles like this I'll try to make the rest longer! I'll update everyday until I am out of ideas internet hugs for reviewers!**


	2. Be a Frootloop!

**I am back once again to annoy the pants off you guys! YAY!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I was sitting in the library reading a scroll when Felix came and sat down next to me.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie, Sadie, Sadie..." Each time Felix said my name he poked me. I tried to ignore him which worked for all of two seconds when I whipped up.

"What do you wand Felix?!" I shouted louder than I had planned. Felix backed away slightly.

"Ummm I'll just go to Carter..." Felix began to dash off but I stopped him.

"Just tell me what you want. I'll do my best to help." I say much calmer this time. Felix sat down nervously glancing at me.

"Um well... these kids are being mean to me at school..." Felix shifted again. I felt panic rising up with in me. I wasn't good at advice.

"Um... Well I'm not good at advice, may I interest you in a sarcastic comment?" I asked hopefully.

"Sadie! This is serious!" Felix complained and fidgeted again.

"Okay then explain to me what is going on." I say. I hope that I can help him but I am worried I can't.

"They say I can't hang out with them because I am different. They say I am a freak and super weird." Felix shifted his gaze down as if ashamed.

"Felix, it's okay. In a world full of cheerios it's okay to be a froot loop." I tell him smiling. Felix looked up at me and smiled widely and laughed.

"Thanks Sadie. You can't ever be serious but sometimes that's a good thing." Felix pulled me into a tight hug and scampered off muttering something about penguins, frootloops and Susan Sally Macoy.

**Kay these are definitely little drabbles but there good right?**


	3. Anubis is just Anubis

**More Sadie is a Smart Ass! Anubis time! YAY!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

As I wandered around the grave yard I checked my watch again. _That stupid god is late again!_ I had been waiting for Anubis for the past hour. Our date had started 45 minutes ago and he still wasn't here yet!

"ANUBIS! YOU'RE LATE!" I yelled into the dimming sky. Suddenly the air right in front of me rippled and out stepped Anubis. He look absolutely smashing as usual.

"Sorry about that Miss Kane." Anubis said and brushed off some imaginary dirt from his jacket.

"Ug. Whatever. So what are we doing on this date?" I asked him. My arms were folded across my chest and I am sure I looked as annoyed as I was.

"You look upset. What did I do this time?" Anubis sighed.

"You are 45 minutes late! I've been waiting ages and if you haven't realized it is quite chilly!" I complained loudly.

"Fine Sadie. I'll make sure to be EARLY next time." Anubis puts emphasis on early.

"Good. Oh my gods! LOOK!" I squealed and pointed to the sky. A beautiful rainbow shone across the dim gray clouds from the sun who managed to break through just a tad.

"Sadie Kane's attention span is as short as ever." Anubis moaned in a joking manner.

"It is not! Oh look a kitty!" I pointed to a small black cat that was padding over to me. I scooped her up and snuggled her close. "Oh she's so soft and cuddly isn't she the cutest little kitten ever." I continued cooing at the small cat. It snuggled up against my neck and hoped up onto it and hid behind my hair.

"My point exactly Sadie." Anubis pointed at the kitten which still help my attention.

"Whatever Anubis." I said and petted the kitten once more.

**This one isn't so much Sadie as Anubis... meh. **


	4. What's a floor?

**Okay if you haven't noticed my now these aren't so much smart ass moments as Sadie being sassy. Or stupid it depends... XD let's go get this over with!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Carter walked over to me. I was watching my favorite TV show, Sherlock, on BBC America.

"Sadie how long has it been since you've cleaned your room? I can't even see the floor in there!" Carter complained to me.

"Excuse me, mother, but why should the state of my room matter to you?" I ask giving him a hard look.

"Well when your stuff starts seeping under your doors it becomes my problem." Carter told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you just clean it with magic?" I ask him and he groans.

"I've tried already. I even got some of the other initiates to try too. I think it is such a mess that not even magic can clean it up. I called up Horus and he said so himself. You've got to clean it yourself. Your mess is self aware and is protecting it's self against magic." Carter explained to me and I groaned loudly.

"WHY!" I complain like a 5 year old. "I don't wanna pick it up!"

"Too bad." Carter said. He then turned on his heel and marched away. Probably to find Zia.

I grumble about it a bit and finally go up to my room. I open my door and a huge mess of old magazines, dirty clothes and many, many failed shabti litters my floor. "ug."

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice from behind me ask. I turn and see Anubis. I smirk at him.

"I am going on a quest. A dangerous quest to the farthest corners of my room to find the thing that they call a... floor." I make exagerated hand motions as a say this. Anubis laughs a bit.

"Want me to help you on this quest?" He asks. I nod quickly.

"Yes!" I turn to the balcony over looking the great room. "INITIATES ANUBIS AND I ARE GOING ON A QUEST TO FIND MY FLOOR WISH US LUCK FOR WE MAY NOT RETURN ALIVE!" I finish shouting and turn to Anubis. "Ready?"

"Ready." Anubis nods and we embark on the dangerous journey to clean my room.

**I like this one a lot btw. It is based on my own experience My friend had called to invite me over and I said I had to clean my room. She wished me luck and hoped I'd come out alive! XD**


	5. Drew, Ketchup and hamburgers

**YO! I'm back per usual thanks for all the review they made me laugh! Also if you are also reading The Demi-Gods and Godlings I won't be updating for a couple days sorry about that! No reason other than I want to work on some other projects and stuff so yeah!**

**S  
A  
D  
I  
E**

For once Drew is without her cronies and walks over to me.

"Hi hon! Why are you all by yourself? Is it because you have no friends?" Drew asks batting her false eyelashes.

"What do you want Drew. I don't want to deal with your shit." I glare at her.

"Wow.. um rude! I was just coming over to tell you I am having a party and you aren't invited." Drew laughed in someway that said "I am so much better than you"

"Yeah whatever I could give less fucks." I say and turn to my hamburger. Drew smacked my head.

"Wow somebody has PMS!" She screeched at me. "You just sweared, at me, twice!"

"No I don't have PMS I just really don't like you." I tell her deadpan. She sniffs.

"Whatever loser." Drew begins to walk away and I get up.

"Drew, I am not a loser. You are a loser to come over to where I was minding my own business just to not invite me to some party I wouldn't want to go to anyways." I say placing my hands on my hips.

"Um you are a loser because you don't have very many friends, and I am like 30 times more prettier than you." Drew tells me smugly.

"Drew how desperate must you be to want to pick on someone to make yourself feel better? Also I do have friends. Really, really mean ones." I snap at her. Drew rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right you always eat alone at lunch."

"_Yeah right_." I mock. "I prefer to eat alone. It allows me to finish lunch early and then be able to play actual games with my friends like football." I tell her.

"Um no one ever plays football during lunch. Only soccer." Drew says looking confused.

"Sorry _soccer_. Whatever. Now leave me alone before I hurt you." I turn back around and sit with my lunch.

"Um I don't have to leave you alone, hon. It's a free country." I can just hear Drew smirking.

"Yeah, well I can do this." I turn back around and sling shot a spoonful of ketchup at her. It smeared all over her with blouse.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAK!" Drew squealed. I laughed.

"I didn't lay a finger on you. And you can't prove I did anything." I licked the spoon and my finger. "No evidence." I laughed and Drew stormed off. Finally leaving me alone to eat.

Oh gods.

I grabbed a tofu burger.

**I decided to give Sadie shit with the whole tofu thing**


	6. In Which Sadie Pisses Off Zia

**Zia time!**

**You should know these are all in Sadie's pov by now so I'ma quit sayin it! See guys that is how lazy I really am.**

"Hey Carter!" I called out and waved my brother over.

"Yeah Sadie." He smiled at me in that way that said "I was busy what the fuck do you want."

"You need to tell your girlfriend to stay out of my lessons all right?" I tell him. Apparently Zia was evesdropping as she came over.

"Excuse me for saying you were a bit hard on Jaz." Zia says.

"Woah! She needed to be scolded she almost collasped our training room! Felix could of gotten hurt!" I explain to her.

"That doesn't mean you had to shout at her." Zia exclaimed.

"I only shouted "JAZ WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I then spoke in a calm tone to her and explained what needed fixing." I said.

"Woah I heard some swearing at poor Jaz." Zia told me.

"I did not swear at Jaz. I was just exasperated and swore at the walls for being crappy."

"Are you fighting with me. Because I'm right, tell her Carter!" Zia looked expectantly at my brother who was probably debating when to flee.

"No we aren't fighting. If we were fighting you would be on the ground and surrounded by blood." I say with a glare. Zia scowls at me and does the smart thing just walks away. I smile smugly.

"Uh Sadie. Could you not fight with my girlfriend. I kinda like her a lot so I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to make her hate you." Carter told me. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to where Anubis was playing Portal 2.


	7. Mala Learns Not To Mess With Sadie

**O.O nothing to say... yeah. Oh and Portal and Portal 2 are THE BEST GAMES EVA!**

I was walking around the dance waiting for Anubis to get there when one of my, non-friends, showed up. Her name was Mala Fitzgerald. And oh gods she was a bitch. She was up there with Drew in bitchiness but actually had a brain which I respected about her.

Mala and I could of been friends if I hadn't accidentally (YES CARTER IT WAS ACTUALLY AN ACCIDENT DON'T SAY I'M LYING CUZ I'M NOT!) tripped her on her first day.

"All by yourself again I see. No one wanting to put up with your insanity?" Mala asked smugly.

"I am waiting for Anubis to get here." I reply flatly.

"You never know maybe he ditched because he remembered what a mean, nasty bitch you are." Mala retorted.

"Ah fuck you. It was an accident. Maybe the 27 other times weren't but the first one was." I tell her.

"You haven't tripped me 27 times only 26." Mala starts. I then swing my leg and knock her feet out from under her.

"Now it's 27." I smirk at her. I do however haul her up.

"Do you ever want to please people?" Mala asks.

"You know I can only please one person a day. This one is already gone, and tomorrow isn't looking too good either." I continue smirking.

"Just go to hell." Mala says as if that would offend me.

"No I won't go to hell. They have a restraining order against me." I say in total seriousness. I actual did have one from the Underworld. Well from Set's place in said Underworld. I kept popping in and bugging him, he says harassing I say pay back for the many times he attempted to murder us.

"Why are you such a freak." Mala mutters.

I just stand there and smile sweetly at her.

"Umm why are you smiling." Mala asks very confused. Good my evil plan is working. I shrug and keep smiling.

"Could you stop... it's kinda freakin me out..." Mala stared at me apprehensively. I began laughing.

"Oh my god this is really freaky!" Mala whimpered. I let out one more laugh before she took off.

"That works wonders on scaring people! I should use it more often!" I say smiling.

**Damn I swear a lot in my writing. LOL I felt like it fit. Also if you haven't noticed I make Sadie swear quite a bit so yeah... O.O leave now**


	8. Felix and Sadie Bond Some More

**Sorry I quit updating I was finishing up Allegiant and rereading House of Hades! I then proceeded to reread every Percy Jackson book and ever Kane Chronicles book and then went and read The Last Book In the Universe for a book report. I then wrote said book report. Then I wrote my original story, Crashing Through to Where? Look for it in book stores in about 2 years ;) XD kay guys I have been legitimately busy so don't be like "omg queenofstalkers why you hate us?" srsly to the drabble you guys have been waiting for. **

**S**

**a**

**d**

**i**

**e**

I flipped through my book Allegiant trying to find the spot where I last left off when I feel Felix tapping my shoulder.

"Hey Felix!" I turn and smile at him.

"Hi Sadie, the people are bullying me again. They said being a froot loop was stupid and a bad thing." Felix looked down frowning in shame.

"Felix! Don't be sad. Those people are idiots who are just afraid of how AWESOME you really are." I rubbed his shoulder kindly and patted the seat next to me. "Tell me what is going on, please."

"Well Butchner Kowalkski told me that I wasn't normal and I was a freak and stuff. She told everyone that I was weird and would make them weird if they hung out with me." Felix told me. I sighed, he was in the 5th grade I thought they quit with cooties ages ago.

"Go on please."

"I went to you and you told me it was okay to be weird and different. You made me really happy when you said that. But when I confronted Butchner he said" Felix made his voice into a deeper dumb sounding voice. "'Being a frootloop is bad. You have to be normal to be cool' I want to be normal Sadie but I don't know what normal is. Tell me please?" Felix gave me his baby penguin eyes.

"Felix you want to know something. Butchner is a dickhead." Felix looked scandalized.

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" Felix's eyes were the size of saucers and I laughed out loud.

"Yes I did. And it's true. This Butchner is a dickhead. Now I want you to listen closely to me okay, it takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile and 4 to extend your arm and slap him. He won't be expecting it, you sticking up for yourself. In fact he may even quit bugging you about it." I smile at him and he still looks a bit nervous.

"I will get in trouble if I hit him and he is like twice my size!" Felix stood up and put a hand above his head. "He's huge!"

I laughed a bit. "That's why he wont' believe you stuck up for yourself. That is the key to getting rid of a bully, sticking up for yourself. You just gotta get in his face, or chest because you are a short little thing, and go 'I am weird, so what! I am who I am and I am not changing myself to fit into your mold of 'normal' then if he shoves you away or anything like that, slap him. I'll vouch for you saying it was in selfdefense and I know a girl with some charm speaking abilities." I tell Felix. A smile spreads over his face.

"You are awesome Sadie!" Felix threw his arms around me in a big hug.

"Oh and one more thing Felix, who is Susan Sally Macoy?"

"She's um..." Felix fidgeted nervously.

"Oh... Ooh! Felix has a crush on this Susan Sally Macoy doesn't he!" Felix's face went bright red.

"Don't tell anyone! Please! She is really pretty and she looks a bit like Alyssa only shorter. She is shorter than me!" Felix gestured at himself, he wasn't a very tall kid.

"Ha. Okay I won't tell. Just remember what I told you and by the way Felix just ask her out. It takes guts and she'll probably find you brave and cute." I flash a goofy grin his way and his face goes red again.

**I felt like I needed to write more Sadie Felix bonding time... why I don't know it doesn't fit in with Sadie is a Smart Mouth but HEY! I DON'T GIVE A FU... fart... I was going to say fart. Yeah totally;.**


End file.
